The present invention is directed to the field of energy conservation. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an insulation unit which can provide significant R value while affording proper ventilation in the eaves of an attic.
Failure to properly insulate and ventilate attic eaves can create numerous problems for a home owner including, but not limited to, exorbitant fuel bills, formation of ice dams in gutters leading to roof and/or ceiling damage in the winter, retention of excessive heat in the attic increasing the costs of cooling the home beneath and baking any items stored in the attic space in the summer. In addition, without proper ventilation, moisture may accumulate in the attic leading to mold, mildew, and possibly, dry rot of the joists.
Most of these problems arise from improperly installed insulation which extends an improper distance into the eave area of the attic. It is difficult enough to achieve the proper balance of insulation and ventilation. When this difficulty is compounded by the lack of accurate information in the minds of most do-it-yourselfers who add R value to their existing attic insulation, you have a formula for failure.
The present invention provides a solution to these problems. The vent insulation of the present invention provides a simple, inexpensive insulation unit which may be inserted between the joists on 24″ centers and pushed out into the eave area. No dimension of the vent insulation unit exceeds 2′ and, accordingly, the vent insulation of the present invention augments, it does not replace, conventional insulation systems. The body of insulation is tapered from front to back at an angle which is in the range of between 20° and 60° and more preferably between 30° and 45° to mimic the pitch of the roof of the building in which the insulation is used.
Various other features, advantages and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after a reading of the following specification.